Regrets
by BloomingViolets
Summary: My verison of how the Lopez-Fitzgeralds will react when they find out their father is alive.. written in Martin's pov.. one-shot


_Hey all! I've been really frustrated lately with the storylines on Passions. Why won't they bring Fox and Theresa back together?! Whyy!? (sigh) anyway, the Martin/Katherine storyline has really interested me. But I wish it was under better circumstances. Well.. for my version of this story let's just pretend Antonio is alive okay?!_

_(By the way.. I was really angry when I wrote this story.. therefore this story was a product of my anger and I apologize if it doesn't make any sense. Reviews are greatly appreciated!)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Passions!**_

* * *

**Regrets**

_Martin's point of view_

* * *

I stand here starring, just starring at my family. My sons looking at me with a mix of anger and resentment, my eldest daughter looking at me with horror and disbelief and my wife, looking utterly horrified and heartbroken. 

I have never felt more like scum.

Katherine stands next to me, also looking horrified. Antonio stands tall and solemn – perhaps he is not as affected. But he still looked disappointed. His girlfriend Beth stands behind him, laying a protective hand on his shoulder, giving him the support he needed.

Luis looked murderous. He, other than Pilar was perhaps the most affected by my abandonment. He was just a boy when I left, just a little boy. And he grew into such a fine young man. Very honorable and responsible. I was so very honored when I had learned he named his son after me. Then my spirit had been crushed when I learned that it was only because it was a favor to Pilar.

Next to Luis, was Miguel. The look on my youngest son's face was enough to break my heart. He look so betrayed. So utterly betrayed.

And Theresa – words couldn't begin to describe her horrified expression.

"See what you've done to our family?" Luis calmly asked, anger was evident in her eyes. He waved his arm around the room, indicating his brothers and sister as well as his mother, "you broke our family the day you left."

Miguel stepped forward, behind him, I could see Kay holding Maria – looking very concerned for my youngest son. She really does love him. "Are you really our papa?" he asked, his voice cracking a little under all the emotion.

Slowly, as tears came to my eyes, I nodded.

Miguel took a deep breath and looked away for a moment, but when he turned his gaze back towards me, I was surprised to see how much hatred and anger was in his eyes.

"I hope you know," he said venomously, "that we've been just fine all these years without you."

The words pierced my heart.

"I… I need to sit down," Theresa suddenly said and I was immediately concerned. She was married to Fox Crane – her name was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane now – and was eight months pregnant. Fox quickly rushed to her aid and eased her onto the couch.

"You're.. you're our father," she quietly murmured in disbelief as Fox sat next to her, rubbing her backside. "My dad had been alive all this time…"

She looked at me.

"Why did you decide to come back now?" Shaking her head, tears began forming in Theresa's eyes. "You decide to come back when I don't need you!"

She was shouting now, "You weren't there when I needed you most! You weren't there to teach me how to ride my bike.. you weren't there to see me go on my first date.. you weren't there to threaten to beat up the first boy who broke my heart.. you weren't there for my graduation.. you weren't there when I first fell in love with Fox! You weren't there when he first proposed to me, you weren't there to walk me down the isle!" Theresa took a deep breath, "Why did you decide to come back now.. when we're all happy?!"

Theresa's questions made me realized how much I had missed out on.

"You know," Theresa's voice continued, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Luis had to sacrifice a lot to take care of us! Do you know how hard life had been for us?"

"Of course he doesn't know," Luis interrupted, "he was too busy living in paradise to give a damn about us."

"Now that's not true," I started to say, but Miguel interrupted.

"Save it. You were living in paradise, while the rest of us were starving."

As I looked around the faces of my family, I realized I could never ask for their forgiveness. I didn't deserve it. They have all grown up into fine young people. Pilar has raised them well. And I deeply regret the way I had left them. The only thing I'm grateful for, was the chance I had to raise Palmoa.

Maybe one day they'll understand why I had to leave.

Maybe someday.

* * *

_Review!!_


End file.
